


Mini-Me

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oliver's day home with the Minis. Plotless feel good Fluff. Olicity. The second story in one-shot week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow or Austin Powers.

Oliver Queen, Mayor of Star City, was a complicated man. He was Mayor during the day and vigilante at night. In public, he condemned his alter ego and at night, his alter ego thought the Mayor could do more to help the city. It was a violent tug-o-war that often resulted in him beating himself up for not being able to do enough for the city with either of his personas. Such a battle would drive a normal person crazy but Oliver was grounded by his family. His wife would never let him brood. In fact, just as his children had specific time periods for time outs, he was allowed specific times to brood. He even had a stool in the corner that Felicity would send him to brood on. The first time his son joined him in the corner had brought a smile to his face.

"Hi dad, what did you do to get you put in a time out?" his three year old son, Tommy, had asked innocently.

"No talking in time out!" Felicity called out from the sofa where she was feeding, Serenity, their 8 month old baby girl.

Oliver looked down at his son, Tommy stared straight at the wall his lips tightly shut. "I didn't listen to your Mommy," he said giving him a simple explanation. In reality, Felicity had reminded him for the millionth time that even though he was Mayor he couldn't change things overnight. He had to follow the bureaucratic process. He had started brooding right away.

Tommy nodded his head in understanding, "That is a guaranteed way to get put in this corner."

"And it is a guaranteed way to stay there for half an hour longer," Felicity called out to her boys.

Tommy turned to her, "That is not fair. Dad is the one talking to me. I would be rude to not respond to my father."

Oliver cracked a smile. At such a young age, his son had a deep sense of fairness. On the playground Tommy naturally defended the other kids, often times standing up to bullies more than twice his age.

Today found Oliver quietly stalking through the house looking for his children in a game of hide and seek. He slowly entered the TV room. He had already searched the kitchen, dining room, study, library and home office. This was the last place to clear. The large TV screen occupied one wall of the room. The west wall had a shelves filled with DVD movies, 95% of them were for kids. The East wall had shelves filled with DVD of TV shows. Felicity's prized Dr. Who collection was on that side. There was a large stack of toys in the back behind the sofas. If Felicity saw the mess the stack was in, she would throw a fit. He would have to make sure they cleaned it up later.

As he walked past one of the shelves, he sensed movement on top. He turned just in time to catch his daughter as she jumped from the top shelf on to him. Their children had Felicity's brain and his physical prowess. He had no clue how, at four years old, Serenity managed to climb the shelves to the top without disturbing a single DVD.

"I got ya," he said taking her to the sofa and tickling her senseless.

"No dad, stop," she said through the laughter.

He heard movement from the stack of toys and reached out to grab his son as he tried to sneak out of the room. With his children side by side, he tickled them, both squirming begging for release. Once he was sure that he had fulfilled his tickle duties for the day he released them. As soon as they caught their breath both brother and sister turned to look at each other before simultaneously trying to pounce on him to return the tickles. A cease fire was soon declared and the tickle war ended. Oliver then found himself in the pool trying to keep his children to stick to a normal cannonball into the water and not some acrobatic variation.

It was summertime, hence the children were home. They were paranoid about the children attending summer camp so Felicity prepared an active schedule for them at home. Wednesdays was the day Oliver worked from home, Fridays was Felicity's day, Mondays was the day they carried them to work and Tuesdays and Thursdays were the days that Donna had her little grand munchkins.

Today was Wednesday. Oliver already had a conference call in the morning with the police commissioner and fire chief concerning the upcoming celebrations for Independence Day. He answered e-mails and calls as they came. His assistant at City Hall knew that if it could wait till Thursday, it should wait till Thursday.

Oliver knew Felicity would be home late today. This was the day that she would work late to ensure she could be home on Friday. She knew the children were safe with Oliver so she didn't need to rush home. She would be home just in time to kiss them goodnight.

Everyday Tommy's resemblance to him grew more and more striking. The tabloids regularly pulled up old images of a young Oliver with his parents to compare Tommy too. Serenity was exactly like Felicity. Donna swore sometimes she felt as if she was taking care of a four year old Felicity. Noah agreed with Donna's view. He enjoyed spoiling his grand children when Donna wasn't around.

Oliver was in the midst of washing up the dishes from dinner when he heard Felicity arrived. He knew she would smell their dinner and come look for them in the kitchen first.

"Where are the mini-us?" she asked padding up to him to kiss him on the cheek. "I didn't miss bedtime did I?" she asked confused as she pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Mini-me is bathing and mini-you is in the pantry stealing a cookie because she thinks I have my back turned and I can't see her."

Felicity smiled, "I'll deal with mini-me first."

Oliver followed the clicking of Felicity's heels across the floor to the pantry door where the sudden sound of boxes and cans falling on the ground echoed through the room.

"Serenity, how many times do we have to tell you? No cookies after dinner," Felicity said in a stern voice.

"Sorry mommy," Serenity said in that tone that was designed to force her parents to forgive whatever transgression she had made.

"Since you've eaten half the cookie already you can finish it but you will not get any cookies for the next two days."

Felicity walked out of the pantry with their daughter following closely behind chewing on the half-eaten chocolate chip cookie. Oliver knew his daughter was already working out a way to maintain her cookie habit despite Felicity's proclamation.

"I'll put the minis to bed and come back down for dinner," she told Oliver.

"I'll warm up your dinner and clean up that mess Serenity made," Oliver said walking to the pantry to find a pile of boxes and cans on the ground. The cookie box on the lower shelves was untouched but the box of special cookies on the top shelf was opened. Why did his daughter like to climb so much?

Ten minutes later Felicity returned to the kitchen to find that the little table was beautifully laid, the lights dimmed so that the two candles on the table provided most of the light.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that you tired minis out early on purpose?" Felicity asked as she sashayed to the table where Oliver was seated.

"Caught red handed," Oliver smirked as he watched his wife walk towards him.

"Did you have a specific plan in mind? We do have two hours before Team Arrow duties start," she pointed out.

Oliver gave her a smouldering look.

"$10 dollar it is Oliver's fault that they are late tonight," Thea said to the team members who were present.

"$20 dollars on the mini-them," Roy said challenging his wife's assumption.

"$50 dollars on Felicity. She was quite stressed when she left the office tonight," Curtis said.

The elevator ping open and out stepped Oliver and Felicity.

"Sorry we're late," Felicity said walking over to the computer. The first thing she pulled up was the camera feed for her children's rooms. It showed right next to the one for Lilly Harper.

"We're not going to get a proper explanation?" Thea asked.

"Explanation?" Oliver repeated.

"Yeah, the two of you live upstairs and I know it is not the Minis fault. They were sound asleep when I put Lilly in the spare crib."

"You have a bet going don't you?" Felicity asked knowingly.

"Of course not," Thea replied easily.

Felicity gave Thea the same face she gave the Minis when they were trying to outsmart her. Thea caved right away.

"We were betting on whose fault it was that you were late. I bet on Oliver," Thea explained to her sister-in-law.

Oliver snorted, "You lost that bet."

"Yes!" Curtis said with a fist pump that he had picked up from Felicity over the years.

"Who did you be on?" Felicity asked.

"You," Curtis responded.

"It wasn't my fault," she retorted.

Again Oliver snorted. When she threw him a warning look he said, "You were the one that wanted round two,"

"Ok TMI!" Thea said holding her hands to her ears.

Her brother looked at her, "You were the one that asked. Remember this the next time you make a bet again."

"Sorry I'm late," Diggle said coming in through the side entrance.

"Did you make bets on him too?" Felicity asked curiously.

Diggle looked around confused before he went straight to the Spartan suit, "We have a planned mission tonight to execute. I hope I don't need to remind everyone to get their heads in the game. We all have children we need to come home to," he said sternly.

Felicity stared at their sleeping daughter.

"Penny for your thoughts," Oliver whispered in her ear while his hands circled her waist and he pulled her against him.

"My thoughts cost a lot more than a penny," she quipped.

"My heart for your thoughts," Oliver offered instead.

"I already own your heart Oliver, the same way you own mine," his wife reminded him.

"That still doesn't tell me what had you so deep in thought," he pointed out to her.

She turned in his arms, wrapping her hands behind his neck. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes that always held her captive.

"I was wondering if we had a third, if he/she would look like a mix of us or if he/she would be another Mini," she told him honestly.

"I don't know. I thought we agreed no more," he responded.

"We did and I'm not changing my mind. We don't have the time to devote fairly to a third child. We already walk a tight rope with the two that we have. It was just a thought. You know how my thoughts sometimes get away from me."

"Yes like that fake big bird our daughter is cuddled up to," Oliver teased while his wife rolled her eyes at him.

"That's a Chocobo Oliver. How many times do I have to tell you that? It's from the Final Fantasy video games."

"And the dinosaur that's a shoe?" he asked.

"Again, it's a Shoopuf Oliver! Not a dinosaur. It is from the game as well. I had them custom made because they are cute."

Oliver hummed, "Round three?" he suggested.

"Definitely," she said reaching up on her tip toes to lock lips with her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
